memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Nerys (AMU)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys. :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (mirror). :For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (DMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Kira Nerys (alternate reality). In an alternate mirror universe Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran in the 24th century. Biography Early life Kira was born to Kira Taban and Kira Meru in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province on Bajor. Maquis career Kira was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajoran sector. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid in the Denorios Belt. In 2383 Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. USS Intrepid-A Kira remained on the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)| USS Intrepid-A]] and was free from the Terran Empire. In 2384 Kira requested to return to her universe to get Seska, Ezri Tigan and Jadzia Dax, so they can be free from the Terran Empire too, Kira and Typhuss were able to bring them back to the primary universe. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Kira showed an attraction to Typhuss James Halliwell. When Kira was ordered to relax by Ezri Tigan in 2372, Kira met Typhuss in a bar at Maquis HQ. Kira and Typhuss talked for three hours. Then Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Kira fell in love with Typhuss after they had sex in her quarters. The next day Kira started to date Typhuss. In 2377 Kira broke up with Typhuss, after the Maquis found that Typhuss was an Imperial officer under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway of the [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]]. Bareil Antos After Typhuss was found out to be an Imperial spy and officer, Kira became involved with Bareil Antos. Their relationship strengthened when, after Kira was replaced as leader of the Bajora cell, Bareil invited her to spend time at his monastery. He also helped her and Dax reveal The Circle's plan to take over Bajor by allowing them to dress in religious robes so they could safely make their way to Bajor's Council of Ministers. In 2370, during the time of the election of the Kai, their romance had progressed to a love affair. They ended the relationship, but they remained friends. Shakaar Edon Kira and Shakaar, were lovers for a year. He was her resistance leader during the early war with the Terran Empire. She met him again when she was sent by Kai Winn who had assumed the role of head of the government after the death of Kalem Apren, to reclaim soil reclamators from the farmers in his province. Government troops refused to attack their old leader, Shakaar. The relationship heated up during a visit to Maquis HQ, Kira and Shakaar had sex in her quarters. They ended the relationship in 2378, but they remained friends. Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Maquis (AMU) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Bajoran majors Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:Bajoran Resistance members Category:Shakaar Resistance Cell members